Trailer Order of the Vasilpoules
by Sweet PeaNUTS
Summary: Trailer/sneak peek at Order of the Vasilpoules


Order of the Vasilopoules Trailer

Hello you guys! These are the trailer-thingies I talked about on my profile. Please review on which you want me to work on~

* * *

_**Once upon a time, there were 10 girls...**_

"Hey! That's my last pudding!"

"It's mine now!"

"Stop fighting!"

**BOOM**

"Look what you did, you stupid idiots! You made me cut the wrong wire! What if that was a real bomb?"

"My hair!"

"Why are you working on the floor in the first place?"

"Uwaahh!"

"Stop crying, сестра."

"P-please clean up! My bruder is coming!"

_**...they don't get along well...**_

"I completed more of our missions!"

"I killed more."

"You guys know that we work with each other right? The three of us had the equal amount of missions and kills."

"Way to be, sis."

"You ruined our fun."

_**...and they do odd jobs the Mafia in the area doesn't want.**_

x+x

_**Now, enter a girl whose life is going to change in one meeting.**_

"Dad, don't go."

"You'll be staying with me and Berwald and Tino for a while, desu yo!"

"Can I come join as well? My fratelli won't mind."

x+x

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

She looked around and saw a woman with the platinum blonde hair.

"We—the police force—want you to work for us again."

"I'm so curious about her."

x+x

"I killed him. Him and that red-eyed koala with him."

Mia cried as she ran. The beautiful woman—Natalia—watched her retreating back without any feelings of regret or sympathy. Cruel. She was too cruel to be loved.

"I will work with you, and once I will surpass you, I will kill you. I will avenge my dad."

She smiled dryly. "We'll see."

x+x

Lin panicked. The last person she ever wanted to see that moment was right at the other side of her door. Now, where the hell can she hide these discarded guns? Surely, under the bed might be good enough...

x+x

Man, she would do anything to get out of this rotten classroom. She took out the vial of the new drug Bella's brother made. This should work. As soon as the teacher turned her back against the class, Maria downed the liquid. It was only in a few moments until she felt the numbing feeling from the inside of her chest.

x+x

He may be my brother, but both of us are adopted, Mei decided. I will make him look at me, make him fall for me. I will pass his tests and get past the little pea hidden behind his many mattresses of masks.

x+x

Bella eyed the blonde man next to Lily. The way he glared at everyone, the way his eyes shined when he was proud, the way he treasured anything important to him: his only sister, the way he fights like a beast whenever he needs to; it took her breath away. He just had to be her belle.

x+x

She had taken the job and she can't go back, for sure. Don't worry, Michelle told herself. This is for the best. This is war, and she has to be the best informant there is. She has no need for competition. But she regretted burning that small book the thick-browed guy owned though...

x+x

She knew Michelle likes him. But she likes him too. That's why she can't kill him, no matter what her orders says. Monique ripped the ad from their bulletin board and tore it to pieces. No doubt, other groups would be trying to kill Francis Bonnefoy as well. But she'll be there to protect him.

x+x

Green met red, and though she was in enemy territory, she wanted to talk for a while. She knew it wasn't supposed to go like that, but this guy just interested her. Lily gasped when he hit her at the back of her head. Oh right. He **is** the enemy.

x+x

He was the only one who didn't stare below her face. She liked him immediately, and though he was reluctant, he stayed at her house. Katyusha was very happy with him. Now only if her younger brother would stop looking for him.

x+x

Elizabeta stared from her hiding place. He can't be there, he just can't! Maybe she's just hallucinating. She looked again and proved she was wrong. Tears stung her eyes. It had been so long... and he's still as beautiful as ever. The music he played drifted to her and her heart clenched.

x+x

It was him again. That stupid hamburger-breathing inspector. Ever since she dropped her knife while breaking out of prison, he still didn't give up on the evidence, the only piece that would let him see her. Once he gets her, it will be over. Natalia will have to kill him.

x+x

"I can't believe it! Your babysitters are on this, Peter! They shot me!" Mia yelled at her friend. He stood there in shock, then answered back. "You're lying!"

"Georgio, we need to talk."

"I can't believe you're mafia! You lied to me all this time!"

"Fratello, I'm sorry!"

"...Antonio?" Maria said, uncertainly. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she choked on her tears and grimaced. "I knew it."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, you bastard!"

"Lovi!"

"Don't call me that anymore."

"We're still friends, right?"

"If you hurt him, you will have to answer to all of us," Bella said. Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Are you declaring war on my Famiglia?"

x+x

"This is Heracles and Gupta. Their moms were the founder of our humble organization," Elizabeta said. Two men came in, along with a third, who was wearing a mask.

"So this little twerp is your new member?" Sadik said, looking down on a scowling Mia.

"Where"s... your entrance fee?"

"Sorry, we're kind of poor right now."

Mia looked around her. Though they were all females, the room was a mess, and nobody bothered to clean up because they were all too busy. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves. This will be her first mission.

x+x

"Excuse me- friendly local mafia passing through, dammit!"


End file.
